chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake "Duck" Mallard
Full Name: Drake "Duck" Mallard Age: 22 Gender: Male Birthplace: Littlelight Town, Alleos Class: Ranger History Drake grew up in Littlelight as a fisherman's son. His mom always had to stay home to look after the children, since there were so many. Drake is the oldest of seven children, and all of his younger siblings are girls. Whenever his father was away on long fishing trips, Drake was left to be "the man of the house". As a result, he learned to be responsible for helping his mother and caring for his sisters. However, times got hard for the Mallard family around the time that Drake turned sixteen. His father was killed in a fishing accident that involved a raging wild gyardos, and the man was never seen again. Drake had no choice but to step up once again and be "the man of the house". He juggled part-time jobs with schoolwork and extracurricular activities. Luckily, his sisters did their part to help out too. The little ones helped their mother around the house while the older girls took to making crafts and baking goods to sell. Together, they all made it through until their mother could find work. When Drake turned eighteen, he wanted to be a pokemon trainer. He even won scholarships to attend Pallet Univeristy out in New Blueburn City. Nevertheless, his mother hated the idea. She had lost her husband to a pokemon, and she couldn't stand to lose her son. Drake's sisters understood how badly their brother wanted to go, so they paid a visit to Professor Deep and his aide Kylee. They arranged for their mother to meet with the professor and have a chat. Shortly after this meeting, Drake's mother agreed to let him attend Pallet University on the condition that he call home at least once a week and that he make good grades. For four years, Drake studied in New Blueburn and learned everything there was to know about training pokemon. He also learned about the history of Alleos and the roles that pokemon play in society. He chose to specialize as a pokemon ranger in order to better facilitate peace between pokemon and humans. However, while he was away, trouble was brewing in Littlelight. A young and violent Lapras had taken to haunting the coasts of Littlelight. Whenever night would fall, she'd fill the streets with obscuring mist and sing her sad song. The song would lure a victim out onto the docks, and most never returned. One night, the lapras summoned one of Drake's little sisters to the dock, but the child was spared. Each night following, one of the Mallard girls were summoned by the lost lapras and each one returned safely with tales to tell about the pokemon. Drake's mother was terrified and feared every night that one of her children would be lost forever. When Drake learned about what was happening, he headed straight back to Littlelight. The very night that he returned, Drake found himself lured out into the darkness by a mysterious and sorrowful melody. This was the song of the lapras and he met her there. The two of them talked through the night, and he ended up befriending the creature. That was by no means the end of his lapras-related worries though. The citizens of Littlelight hold a bit of a grudge against the lapras for the people that she killed. Therefore, if Drake wanted to be her friend, they would have to go and be friends elsewhere. Thus, Drake bid his family a sad goodbye and stopped by Professor Deep's lab before leaving on his first pokemon journey. Personality Drake is a serious and dutiful sort of person. He gains a sense of purpose from having people depend on him. At the same time, he can take on too much. He doesn't always understand his own physical and emotional limits and will push himself to the breaking point. He's also a chronic overachiever. The good thing about that is that he's a person who gives his best in anything he does. The bad thing is that he doesn't know how to deal with failure. If ever he doesn't succeed at something, he's likely to become very depressed. He also feels like everyone is constantly expecting him to be amazing, and if he doesn't live up to this expectation, then he thinks he's probably going to let down everyone he cares about. Drake is also very affectionate, much more than a person would expect a man to be. This comes from growing up with so many siblings. Drake's home and family have always been very loving, so he's comfortable when it comes to showing people how he feels about them. This seems to help him get along with pokemon, too. Drake generally tries to be fair and well-behaved. He's very concious of the role that he plays in society and that there are others who may be looking to him to set an example. This doesn't mean that he never breaks any rules...just that he doesn't if he thinks he might get caught. Relationships